tsukubafandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:How To
I wonder if this category should be called "Help". I think we should set it up so there are links to all of the help pages on the main help page. Also, I think the pages should have a standard naming pattern like: * Help:Logging In * Help:Redirecting * Help:Signing Your Name If you agree, I will start to put it together. -- Shaney 03:23, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I don't like it that much. I think "How To Log In" is much easier to understand than "Help: Logging In". A "How To" is very common in the computer world and I like the terminology of giving people ways to do things rather than "helping" them.--Ukiyoe 03:28, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Okay, I understand. My immediate reaction was 'why not use the "Help" terminology because that will be easier for us to remember when creating links', but I can see your point about how using "How to" sends a different message to the editors (that they can do it themselves, rather than needing to be "helped"). Also, I was thinking as an administrator rather than as a user, so I concede that your way of thinking is better. ::Thanks for being so nice, but I think I misunderstood you. There is already a Help category, so we don't need another "How To" category, right? Yes, move them to "Help:" and zap the "How to". I prefer this format "Help: How to Log In".--Ukiyoe 05:04, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) The advantage of the "Help" way is that the link names would be shorter, but I agree that "How to" is how real people say it. Of course, the bottom line is that it doesn't matter because we can call it anything we want and then use redirects and renaming links (as in or vice versa), so if you are keen on the "How to" system, let's go with that. -- Shaney 04:58, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) I have put a link to the "How To" category on the help page. I tried doing things the "How To" way (I added "How To Make A Personal Sandbox"), and I see that this is a good way to do it. I noticed that you decided to capitalize all letters in the title. I think that is a very good idea so we don't have to make complicated rules about what gets capitalized and what doesn't. Thanks for that. ::Yeah, I kept getting stuck on "Did I use capitals or not" etc. so I decided to just capitalize it all so that I wouldn't keep getting red links because I forgot whether it was Tsuchiura Station or Tsuchiura station.--Ukiyoe 05:04, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) -- Shaney 04:58, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Okay, I have moved all of the articles to the "Help" category and made the navigation bar on the side of the screen go directly to that category. I think we don't need to change the names of the pages to Help:How to Make Popcorn because that would be redundant. I think they look better as they are. Have a look at the Category:Help page and let me know if you agree. -- Shaney 05:51, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC)